


Oasis

by DoeOfTheWood



Series: Rain and Dust [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furiosa is lowkey a water goddess, Vaginal Sex, Water Kink?, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeOfTheWood/pseuds/DoeOfTheWood
Summary: Max is in the wastes when he sees her.





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270951) by [battle_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat). 
  * Inspired by [this gifset and ensuing conversation on youkaiyume's tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312852) by youkaiyume. 



> Hope you enjoy, battle-cat :)

Max is in the wastes, the expansive orange sands laced with salt, when he sees her. She's gliding towards him barefoot, in a linen shift that flows with a breeze that he cannot feel. He briefly thinks that she looks so unlike herself, but how she carries herself reminds him of her power, her fury.

As she drifts closer to him, he notices that she is glistening, thousands of tiny beads on the bridge of her nose, the apples of her cheeks, the soft curve of her clavicle. They are a thousand tiny oases in the desert and he wants to lick them off of her, see if they taste as refreshing as they look.

When she reaches him, her expression softens and she runs a hand through his hair, loose dirt particles clouding his vision as they rain down from the top of his head. She laughs softly.

"You're filthy."

 

Max blinks and they are suddenly in a bath-room of the Citadel. He's familiar with it - it has a door that locks from the inside and it has already been bolted shut. Furiosa adjusts her dress out of the corner of his eye. He realizes that what he thought was a dress is actually a robe, made of thin fabric not unlike the Wives linens, as it's falling to the floor. Furiosa stares at him with an inquisitive expression, completely naked but still radiating power.

"What, Fool, did you think you were getting a bath all to yourself?" she says even though she looks perfectly clean.

He scrambles out of his clothes as Furiosa disappears into a side room, reappearing with a basket full of herby-smelling soaps and cloths of varying roughness for scrubbing. Her eyes rove over him briefly before she slips into the small round pool, water sloshing over the carved stone edges.

She turns to him when the water is waist deep and says with a smile in the corners of her lips, "What are you waiting for?"

He hadn't even realized that he was staring in awe; at her or the pool, he wasn't sure.

He joins her and the water around him clouds into a light brown from the wasteland grit leaving his pores. He knows that the water is extensively filtered and used four-times over before it's finally drunk by the plants, but he can't help but think what a waste it is.

"Max, it's okay," Furiosa says, now facing him with a cloth in her hand. "See?" She points to the water around him and it now looks as pristine as it did before he stepped foot in the pool.

Max doesn't think to question it, but instead starts to scrub the dirt from his skin with one of the rougher cloths.

After a few moments, he feels Furiosa's nub touch the small of his back. Gently, as to not startle him. He looks over his shoulder at her.

"I could get your back."

"Mmm. Yeah," he manages to grunt out and hopes she doesn't notice that he's already more than halfway hard.

He groans gently as he feels the caked on grime leave his back, smells the delicate herbs in the soap. It doesn't even bother him that she can clearly see the words tattooed on his back. Furiosa massages him through the cloth, working at muscles knotted with tension from the lack of a normal mattress.

Once she's done, she hands him her soapy, soft cloth. "Return the favor?"

He swipes along her shoulders in broad strokes, rubbing at the spots he touches when she moans. He is entranced by the muscles of her back, rippling and shifting under the water trickling from her slightly outgrown hair.

The only thing that brings him out of stupor is the feeling of her ass rubbing against his now fully hard cock. She hums and looks back at him with hunger in her eyes. He responds by putting his lips on hers.

The cloth is forgotten in favor of Max cupping her cheek to pull her even closer, his other hand wrapping around her waist. Furiosa's hand makes its way to his hair, petting it and playing with his ridiculous cowlick that won't even stay flat when wet.

Max slowly makes his way from her lips to her ear, her neck. She is wet everywhere, utopia to his dry crackled lips. She turns and he sees water falling from her breasts that he immediately licks up before sucking on her nipples. The hand not on the small of her back drifts down to her pussy and she shivers when he _finally_ touches her clit.

He revels in hearing her _mmms_ and _ohhhs_ , pleased with the noises he can bring out of her with even the whisper of a touch. Furiosa, however, is not a patient woman.

"Want...mmm - want your mouth on me," she says breathlessly.

Max hums wordlessly and sucks a kiss on the underside of her jaw. He hears a pleading whimper and sees how consumed with want she is when he pulls away. She shimmers in the pool, water collecting in her eyelashes like dew drops. She is water incarnate and Max wants to the cool, clean taste of her to coat his throat.

She weighs nothing at all in the water, so it's easy for him to raise her out and onto the side of the pool. She grips onto his shoulder a little harder than she meant to in surprise; it has him nipping at her belly as he places her down and spreads her legs.

He licks a strip up her thigh and she leans back and spreads her legs wider, propping herself up on her elbows. He dives in and drinks her straight from the source, tangy and crisp. When he hears a soft moan, he looks up at her, chest pink and heaving, eyes half closed and lips parted in pleasure. He flicks the tip of his tongue against her clit and she cries out, unable to do anything but focus on Max's lips and tongue as they push her to the crest of her orgasm. He does it again and again and again until she comes hard and loud, grinding her hips against his mouth with a rhythm she can only half control.

He looks up at her again after he pulls away, drawing swirls with his fingertip on her thighs. She is now entirely flat on the rock floor, her arm over her eyes and her breathing heavy like after an intense sparring session. After a few moments to recover, she curls against him, threading her fingers through his hair.

Then, surprising even Max, she jumps into his lap in the water. He pulls away from the edge and cups her head, landing on the other side of the small pool. She grinds against his still-hard cock and it's his turn to groan. Their foreheads are touching when she sinks onto him.

They sit like that for a minute with his hand on the small of her back and her nub around his neck, catching their breath, before Furiosa starts moving. Max's hips twitch up into her, matching her rhythm so he can reach deeper into her. It feels like swimming in the long-gone ocean, something so wonderful and expansive he's not sure that it's even real. He kneads her ass as she rocks and he feels her walls flutter around him and _fuck_ -

 

He starts awake with Furiosa's name on his lips.


End file.
